mcplayersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Yogcave
The Yogcave was the main base-of-operations for the adventurers Honeydew and Xephos before its destruction in their absence. The History of the Yogcave The Yogcave was originally a natural cave in the base of a large mountain, containing small coal deposits which broke through the stone. After surviving the night in a shack, the bearded dwarf Honeydew and the spaceman Xephos decided they needed a permanent home. Honeydew leads a hunt for coal, in which they stumbled upon the small cave. They decided it provided excellent natural defenses, and set to work building their new home. After much work, floors and walls were erected. Soon after, in the middle of the night, a peculiar tree grew a few feet from the doorway. Honeydew made quick use of it, calling himself a born lumberjack. Xephos soon decided on building a tower above, and creating a "Yogcastle," to which the Yogcave would be situated below. His work was long and hard. Days later, whilst returning from hunting, Xephos found Honeydew struggling to "put on the heating." This was the first test of endurance for the Yogcave, in which the floor caught fire, and a shaft under the floorboards was found. In a partial flood, Xephos quenched the fire. As Honeydew opened the back door to let out smoke and steam, he tripped over a pressure plate, which ignited a load of TNT beneath. Honeydew was killed, but Notch rebirthed him, as he does any other true Minecraftian who perishes, a short distance away. As Honeydew trudged back to the Yogcave.It took him a minecraft day so he had to fight his way there at night. After their strange experience, Honeydew decided to delve into the Earth, and begin a mine. They returned days later with goodies, only to find a masked jester making changes to the world around them. They begin construction on a portal to the Nether a short distance away. Xephos returns to the Yogcave to empty his satchel, whilst Honeydew takes a snooze outside the portal. When Xephos returns, fire, mossy cobblestone, and mushrooms had sprouted nearby. Upon returning to the Yogcave, their stalker had mischievously opened the door, and left a note about it. Later that night, whilst deciding on what to do with the roofless Yogscastle, a man named Israphel climbed to the peak and began to fire arrows. Honeydew angrily screamed "OI!" as they retreated. They quickly constructed a barrier, just in time for Israphel to come through the entrance to the Yogcave. The adventurers chased him off, but were left startled. The duo continued to improve their home, and Xephos constructed a stairwell to the Yogcastle. As they began planning for the castle, Israphel once again attacks. Honeydew once again attempts to make contact, but Israphel flees. They pursue him down a tunnel, Honeydew uses his Dwarven rage to cut through the stone like butter. They come out onto a path, with Israphel missing. As they followed the path on to a new adventure, Israphel's cult attacked. Destruction After returning from an island on which they were trapped, Honeydew and Xephos, along with two new companions, Old_Peculier and Skylord_Lysander, found the Yogcave, or ruins of. As they emerged from the tunnel which connected it to the Nether portal, Honeydew cried out at the sight. Night soon fell, and Skylord_Lysander informed them that they must go to Mistral City. So, the two adventurers abandoned their home, never to visit it again. They both almost camited suiside , but they were so sad they didn't even. Category:Locations Category:Ruins of Minecraftia